Lovers at heart
by unknown-pen-writer
Summary: Once we lost our selves is it impossible to find our selves ...or is it      When out past ghost haunt us.      What is left to do...    Do we run or do we hide     Can two unlikely be able to fall in love once more...or will they hate each other forever.


i own nothing recognizable from harry potter it all belongs to j.k Rowling

* * *

><p>Present Day<p>

Draco please tell me why just tell me why tell me why your leaving..."Hermione said was leaving to...he never told her to where he was leaving hes just leaving...but he has a point in wanting to leave will never be able to love him she will never be able to love any last time she was in love she was in a emotionally coma for 3 now she has woken up by Draco Malfoy because she let her walls down and she let him in her shes doesn't want to admit such a lie,but deep she knows its the truth."Granger,stop I don't love you i never did i just used you."Draco said coldly and one who heard this and didn't know them would say he did but since we are not strangers and i know Draco hes loves her but since shes not happy and she told him .

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Flashback*<em>**

"Malfoy its all your fault im like this."she yelled at him said nothing."its all your fault,it always is." she yelled once swore to never raise his voice at the only woman he had ever loved but this,this was new he was shocked he wasn't just shocked he was broken he was angry he was questioning her love for he finally spoke he said,"I-that's it is that what you've wanted to tell me all along,you could have said something i see that you will never love me Granger and yes i did call you Granger because if its my fault that you're like this then...its over between us." he finally ended by not looking at her,his heart broke with every word he had heard coming from her mouth and every word he had said killed him a little on the cant believe he didn't break right the and told him "Fine i can finally be happy because i can finally be with him,i can finally be able to love blaise."she said didn't expect to hear that...he didn't expect to be traded in for anyone left alone blaise,but if that made her happy then hes happy even though shes not with him."Is that it Granger you used me to get to tell me something ,is that why you did it is, is that why you tolerated everything from that why you said you loved me,is that why you helped me change is it? i thought i knew you,but you're a better actor than i Granger i applaud you at your acting skills."he said his voice dripping with spoke again heart-brokenly,"The only thing i cant forgive my self for is that i believed your acting and i knew you just wanted to use me but you gave false hope to my heart but my mind always told me other wise but i choose to not believe my mind but now i know its right."and with that Draco walk out of Hermione Granger's life for the last time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Draco's POV:<strong>_

when i got home i didn't even cry i was still hurt i may have cried my last tears but my heart still hadn't only thing left to do is to that's what she wants then that's what get.I walked over to the mirror and told myself,"She really hates us huh,but if that's what she feels like the ill let her be...right?If she ever looks for me she wont find me even with all the magic she has the only way to find me is with her heart but i doubt she will be devastated by these news he wanted to have grandchildren already and the only woman that i could do that with was with her-Granger,yes its Granger ill have to forget her and she will do the will mother,mother already accepted her as her daughter her second daughter that sister i have a sister,big surprise well so does my father he has a twin actually just like sister was named after her actually Arabella Maris Malfoy is her aunts name is Arabella Anya Malfoy she has black hair with blond streaks in it ,and my sister has black hair with blue didn't go to Hogwarts she went to a school across the states,across the pond as some might mum missed her tons,so that made her want another child and well she got more than she bargained for she got triplets yeah we were taking turns mum,father,Anya,Ara and i we took care of one each well they did Ara and i weren't really doing anything because we didn't know much about Merlin that the glamor charm will on work on Granger and the rest of the wizarding world that isn't my family or Severus and Maris they are my godparents.I have called them over to the manor to speak with them that I've walked away to come back as their son and to tell my parents that if people ask where I've gone to,to say that they don't know when ill be back and that no one will be able to find me." i stopped talking to my self they say talking to yourself is the first signs that you're going mental.i was walking out of my room to go to the the drawing room where everyone was already there i went in and sat down.

"Draco why did you want us here what did you want to speak about."Maris asked."Yes Draco what are going to tell us?"Severus asked

"Well..."I began. The truth is that Granger and i broke up."I finished quikly

"But why and when."mother asked me worriedly

"well i broke up with her,because she'll never be able to return the love I gave 'll never be able to love any one."I said calmly my voice raise a little at the end but i was still calm.

* * *

><p>Author's note don't forget to review it helps inspiration :)<p> 


End file.
